


I have no voice, but I must scream

by TheFanficArchives2024



Series: The Wasteland is better then Hell by 10% [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Wasteland (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, F/M, I tried to wight in a different way, One Shot, to a extent of this would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficArchives2024/pseuds/TheFanficArchives2024
Summary: this fic is a test of concepts I might change stuff like shippingI had the idea to try a new view in this AU of my creationso I do a Vic and Blood and have a main story a prequel and a sequel storythis is the prequel
Relationships: OC did some stuff to a bitchs bitch (romance shagry)
Series: The Wasteland is better then Hell by 10% [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878457





	I have no voice, but I must scream

**Author's Note:**

> so yer death will happen 
> 
> with some art OwO

I've been in LA for about a month now, We'd made a deal to meet at the old port. (it was some old tourist trap of lights and colour) 

I wore my blue neon jacket and red pants with my poncho on my shoulder. (like in those old cowboy films)

LA was a swamp after the nukes so there was a river flowing under the highway I was standing on.

I knew something was near, they (or she) would get there bounty the reword ranging from money and revenge.

At the end of the highway bridge I walked across was a shadow of the animal standing on two feet. (they'd sent her out for my head)

I had my .45 M1911 on my side and my gaiter on my back.

'it' or she spoke 

"ha! I knew it was you, I guess how you wasteland dirtbags say it, you're 'Dead meat', or to me You're Fucking Finished meat bag"

"oh yer, dogmeat, just listen to before you gut me"

"Ten seconds."

"ok I'm sorry bout the girl she-I did no know, that you to used to- umm date, heh memories are a bitch right?."

great Wyatt you'd be lucky not to get you're dick chopped off and then you'd to be turned into meat 

"well not the worst final words form a target"

bounty! (sounds more badass the target)

She went strait at me with death in her eyes. (I think that was already there, but life and death)

I was fast enough to get a shot in, but bad enough to just get her leg.

I bolted to the street at the end of the highway.

I was bout one to fifteen blocks away from the port 

She was near and still fast 

not to never love someone until you know there ex, (did they even break up, or I am some creep who didn't know better, well I say no, but...)

Time skip

oh god! its bean an hour of running but the port.

the place was a wreck, some of the attractions were busted and the tents and buildings were looked or destroyed with time. 

were did she say to meet me?

ah yes the lower deck the the make shift fishing boats-

...something herded in the front of my neck, it was cold and sharp

the blade was quick and the figure was gone, they'd use someway to get to-fast,

blood I felt like I was going to chock on it, I lost-damn mind- lack of life-

oh god spare my I- 

I need to find her, "Oct-"

I- no it would work it my voice sounded bubbly and soft-

I tried and tried but the problem was-

I'd needed help for something that was far from saving 

she-I would most likely never see her face again (heheheheheh)

goodbye, bird brain see you never I guess.

I closed my eyes ready for death 

what I found and saw would, change me forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> heads or tales wolf or owl? witch would be the more realistic goal (of love for my oc boi)
> 
> Welp what did ya think of sir Wyatt  
> he is a double reference  
> to ACE (wasteland) and Bo Wyatt (Lisa the painful)
> 
> ACE  
> https://pm1.narvii.com/7672/96159d354c3d70d78ea119ffd62e03c1e40fc1fer1-260-228v2_hq.jpg
> 
> but with a shirt on 
> 
> Bo  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Flisa-rpg.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FBo_Wyatt&psig=AOvVaw3lKxy5S2dgWp-5LhbxLD5A&ust=1599314315169000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKCww7vUz-sCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAy
> 
> same last name and a better player, still dislikes video games (even if not much of them are there)  
> is Rotunda a wired middle name?


End file.
